The present invention generally relates to toilet cleaning devices.
More particularly the present invention relates to a toilet cleaning device that allows effective and comfortable cleaning and disinfection by the user, without direct use of hands.
In current status of techniques it is known that typical toilets or water bowls are used for hygienic needs of the user.
Those toilets, by self-nature of their use, are susceptible to need to proceed with their cleaning and disinfection, because otherwise, they are a foci of bad odors and dirtiness, not only in the household, but also particularly in places of transit and public use, such as hotels, ships, airplanes, etc.
The aforementioned cleaning and disinfection becomes especially problematic in the case of internal and lower edge area of the toilets, where water from the cistern is discharged.
It is therefore believed to be advisable to develop devices which will allow an effective cleaning and disinfection of known toilets and toilet bowls